One Heart's Cry
by Sweetapple1189
Summary: Miya,a singer,is engaged to Sesshoumaru,a conceeded singer. What happens when her best friend since PreK,Miroku,finds out he loves Miya? Can he make Miya see that by marrying Sesshoumaru she is making a big mistake? Read and find out!
1. At the Studio

**Yay this is my second Inuyasha fanfic woot! I was supposed to write a yugioh one but I got writers block on that one lol. Well, here is chapter one and I hope you enjoy it.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha nor do I own any of its characters **

**Chapter one: At the Studio**

_You made me a survivor_

_you made me strong_

_I've never told you this before but..._

_You were always there for me_

_You were always there for me_

_Oh baby you helped me grow _

_You were always there for me _

_You were always there for me_

_And I need you to know that I thank you and I love youuuuu_

_Ohhooo -ooo-ooo_

_I need you to know I looooove... youuuuuu_

"And that's a wrap," yelled the director, "Miya we are gonna make number one on the charts again." Miya

giggled as she walked of set. She was exhausted from shooting this music video all day. "You expecting

company today?" asked the tall black haired director who was sitting down in his chair. "Yep they should be

here in five minutes," Miya said standing in front of him. "So," she continued "how are you and ayame doing?"

As soon as she said her name he flinched and moved uncomfortably in his seat. "Oh Kouga what did you do

now?"

"Me? I didn't do anything! Its her she is crazy!"

After a few minutes of laughing Miya managed to control herself and asked, " What do you mean she is crazy?"

"I mean that she belongs in a straight jacket and thrown over a cliff!"

"Kouga what did she do?"

"What didn't she do? She stalked me, she called me all the time, she had her wall plastered with my pictures,

and when I tried to break up with her she pulled out a knife on me!"

By this point Miya was rolling on the floor holding her sides. She couldn't believe what she was hearing,

"It's not funny!" Kouga said red from anger.

"Ok ok ok its not funny, Its hilarious!"

Kouga got even angrier, "MIYA!"

"OK!" Miya got up and apologized to her friend. "I'm going to my dressing room, when my company comes tell them where to go."

"Ok." Kouga said in a low grumble.

Miya hurried to her dressing room still laughing at her friends misfortune with his girlfriend. She looked at the

clock and realized that the people she was expecting would soon be there. She had to change quickly. She

moved to the closet and took out a short jeans skirt and a white tank top. As soon as she threw those on she

put her hair in one and put on her sneakers. As soon as she was done she heard a knock at the door, 'Just in

time,' she thought as she moved towards the door. She open the door and looked at the person who was at the

opposite end. It wasn't who she was expecting. The person she was expecting had short black hair. This person

had very long silver hair. The person she was expecting was also 5'9'' and she had known him all her life. This

person was about 6'1'' and she had just recently met him since they were to do a video together. Miya was

confused. What was he doing here? What did he want?

"Uhh hi Sesshoumaru. Umm how can I help you?"

"Miya, may I come in I want to ask you something."

"O yea sure come in." She let him in and closed the door. She turned around to find Sesshoumaru looking in the

mirror. Rumor had it that Sesshoumaru was a conceded self-loving bastard who would marry himself if he had

the chance to. Miya began to think these "rumors" were true. Miya cleared her throat in order to get his

attention, and she did. He turned around and looked at Miya who was waiting on him to speak. "O right, umm

Miya to tell the truth I've sorta had a crush on you since well since the first time I saw you and well..." Before

Sesshoumaru could finish what he had to say there was a knock at the door. "Hold that thought." Miya said

walking over to the door. She oopened it again not seeing who she expected it to be this time.

"O. Miya umm Miroku called."

"What did he say Kouga?"

"He said he and that idiotic brother of yours won't be able to make it over here, they are helping your father with something."

"Great the day I give my limo driver off is the day daddy needs the guys now how am I gonna get home!"

"Allow my limo to take you." Sesshoumaru said butting in.

Kouga looked to see Sesshoumaru who helped himself in a chair in front of the mirror."Hey Sesshoumaru." Kouga said waving.

"I don't wanna put you through any trouble."

"Sesshoumaru hi." Kouga said still trying to get his attention.

Sesshoumaru got up and took Miya's hand "It's no trouble at all I could get to ask you what was going to

ask you before we were interrupted."

"Ok." Miya said blushing and looking into Sesshoumaru's golden eyes.

"Sesshoumaru oooo Sesshoumaru." Kouga said still trying to get acknowledgment.

"Bye Kouga see you at the dance tomorrow night." Miya said as her and Sesshoumaru walked out her dressing room.

"Ok, bye Miya, bye Sesshoumaru!" Kouga said disappointed that Sesshoumaru didn't give him any kind of recognition.

**-In the limo-**

It was quiet in the limo all that could be heard was the other cars passing by honking their horns from time to

time. Sesshoumaru was looking out the window and Miya was looking at him. "So," She broke the

silence,"What did you want to ask me?" Sesshoumaru turned his attention from the world outside to Miya.

"Miya I was wondering if you would like to go to the dance with me?" Miya didn't know what to say. Every

year she would go without a date a use her best friend, Miroku, as a companion. She thought about this

carefully, she didn't really think of Sesshoumaru as nothing more than a person to work with. She was silent for

about two minutes and then she finally said, "Yes I will go to the dance with you." This made Sesshoumaru

happy. To him she was the second perfect person he has ever met. He of course thought himself to be the first

perfect. After accepting to Sesshoumaru's request the limo came to a stop. "Well, your home." Sesshoumaru

said as his driver opened the door for her.

"What time should I pick you up tomorrow?" He asked her as she got out the limo.

"Umm you don't have to worry about that I will meet you there, I usually go about two hours after it starts."

"Ok then Miya I will see you there. "

"Bye Sesshoumaru" and with that the driver closed the limo door and left.

Miya walked in the house to find her brother, Inuyasha, her best friend, Miroku, and her father, Naraku watching football and eating food. She was shocked at what she saw.

"Wow you guys are really working hard." The three of them flinched as soon as they heard the sarcasm in her voice.

"Miya your home so early." Miroku said with his mouth full.

"My dear sweet daughter, Naraku started trying to be innocent, you see what really happened is that we -"

"There is no need for explanation." Miya said with a smile on her face.

"Something's up?" Inuyasha said not buying her kindness.

"No nothing's up,older brother,I really don't expect any better from you guys, you will forever remain the same.

Thats all" With that Miya walked upstairs to her room smiling at what she knew she had just done. She had left

them confused and men hate to be confused.

"Heeeey, what did she mean by that?" Inuyasha asked confused

"I really don't know son." Naraku said just as confused. Naraku, Inuyasha, and Miroku just sighed and said

"Women."

**Yeeeeeeaa thats the end of chapter one it took me 20 minutes to right this. I hoped you enjoyed it I will update soon.**


	2. Preparing with Gifts

**Yay ok so I know I took a while to update, but eh w/e lol. I had some trouble writing the second chapter, however I really know where I want this story to go. Well anyhow here is chapter 2!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or an of its Characters. Neither to I own the song used in this chapter.**

Chapter 2 : Preparing with Gifts

It was an early evening. The sun was making its way down making the horizon a bright orange. Miya sat in her

room looking at an old locket. It was a gold heart shaped locket with a design of a flower printed on the back.

Miya slowly opened it and when she looked at the picture inside tears began to fill her eyes. She let out small

sobs as tears flowed down her face. She was startled when a knock was heard at her door. Miya quickly dried

her eyes and put the locket under her pillow. She cleared her throat and said, "Come in." The door slowly

opened and the figure of a man was in the door way.

"Hey Miya what's up."

"Nothing, Miroku," Miya forced herself to smile despite the sadness she felt within, "just thinking about what to wear to the dance."

"O yea that's what I came up here to tell you, since your going to the dance with "The Pretty Boy" I am taking Sango. Is that ok?"

Miya looked at her friend and said, "Miroku, one his name is Sesshoumaru, and two I really don't care if you take Sango or not."

"Really? Cause you and her really don't like each other," Miroku said not believing his best friend.

"Yea doesn't bother me, its up to you, I mean if you like the pushy, pathetic type well go ahead."

Miroku just smiled at his friend and got a smile from her in return.

"May I enter?" asked Naraku as he stood outside his daughter's door.

"Sure come in dad," was Miya's response.

Naraku looked at Miroku and asked, "Mind if I talk to Miya alone?"

"O I was just leaving I got to go get ready for the dance, I will see you guys there."

"See you," was the response by Miya and Naraku in unison.

Miya looked at her pillow wanting to take out the locket, but she couldn't do that now, not in front of her father.

She had to be alone, because once she opens the locket her emotions pour out and her room will become

flooded with her tears.

"Miya, Why do you torture yourself the way you do?"

"Pardon?" Miya didn't understand what her father was getting at.

"The locket. Why do you look at the locket when you know that you can't handle it? You can't handle the pain

and memories that it holds. Miya don't put your self through this suffering. Your mother is gone and we just have

to deal with the fact that she isn't going to come back from the dead."

" I know she isn't its just that I miss her so much," Miya didn't realize it but at this point she was crying.

"I do to, but Miya we have to move on, now dry those tears, we have to get ready for the dance."

"Ok"

Naraku got up and walked to the door. He then stopped and turned to face Miya, "O and look in your closet

there is a surprise for you." With that Naraku left the room closing the door behind him.

As soon as she heard the click of the door, confirming that it was closed, Miya ran to her closet and opened it.

Nothing seemed disturbed or new. She was wondering where her surprise was. Confused, Miya was about to

close the door, but something caught her eye. On the back of the closet door was dress. "O...my...," was Miya's

only reaction to the beauty of the dress that hung on the closet. She was speechless, never in her life had she

seen such a stunning dress or so she thought. She took it off the hanger and ran to her full mirror. She held the

dress up to her body and looked at herself in the mirror. The dress reached her at her feet, it was a black dress

with diamond studs on the end of it and the straps of her dress were of rhinestone. The dress also had a

beautiful pattern of diamonds on it. She loved the dress so much, and knew that her father most likely had to

pay a fortune for it. Miya glanced over at the clock and was shocked at how late it had gotten. She got on the

phone and made one quick call to her friend Chibi. Chibi was also going late and had decided to go with Miya

in her limo. Miya hung up the phone a jumped into the shower.

As soon as she got out she put on her robe. She put her make-up on and then stepped into her dress. She let

her hair down and curled it. Miya looked down on her dresser and saw that there was a red jewelry box right

next to her perfume. She picked it up and opened it. She almost fainted at what was inside the box. It was a

diamond choker with matching earrings. Miya quickly put on the jewelry and reminded herself that she had to

thank her father for all of these gifts. Miya put on her perfume and then opened the door. Before she walked out

her room she saw a fancy bag in front of her door. She was wondering what this could be, but she didn't have

anytime to play any guessing games with herself. She opened the box and saw that the box contained a pair of

opened toe, black studded shoes. She looked at it confused, but then looked down at her feet to see that she

had on no shoes. She laughed at herself for almost going to the dance bare footed. She then put on the shoes

and was ready to go. She walked down the stairs of her mansion, and wondered why the house was so quiet.

She then remembered that everyone in the house had already left for the dance. She grabbed a mink coat from

the one of the seventeen hall closets they had. She took one last look at herself in the mirror next to the door.

She loved the dress she had on, she loved how it hugged her curves , most of all she loved the rhinestones, but

she couldn't shake the feeling that she have come across this dress before. Miya shrugged it off and closed her

coat.

She went outside and saw that her limo driver was waiting for her. She went in the limo and the driver closed the

door for her. She reminded the driver that she had to pick up her friend and then it was off to the dance. The

driver took note of that and then he drove off. Miya sat with butterflies in her stomach. Why was she nervous?

How was this night going to turn out? What is Sesshoumaru going to think when he sees her in this dress? So

many questions flooded Miya's mind she would just have to wait and see how tonight played out. She looked

out her window as they entered onto the highway. "Time will tell," she mumbled. "Time will tell."

**I was going to make this chapter longer but I'm like what the heck. I didn't really know where I was going with this chapter, it just came to me. I know it sort of stinks but I did my best. Next chapter will be better...I hope.**


	3. Un Entrance Grande

**Ok here is the third chappy! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or an of its Characters. Neither to I own the song used in this chapter.**

Chapter 3: Un Entrance Grande

"Hey girl," said chibi as she hopped into the limo. Miya greeted her friend only with a smile because she was so nervous about tonight. Chibi wasn't satisfied with her friend's response and decided to try again. "HI!" She yelled this time slapping her on her arm.

"Ouch! What was that for?"

"I wasn't satisfied with the greeting I received before."

"Your a crazy person," Miya said laughing.

"That's because I am your friend."

"Ha ha ha, so not funny."

"So you ready for tonight." Chibi asked her friend.

"Eh, I don't really think I am." Miya said frowning.

"Well turn that frown upside down and get ready because, we are here."

As so as her friend said those words Miya felt a sinking feeling in her stomach. "I think imma be sick."

"O be quiet and pull yourself together. This isn't your first time being here."

"We'll its my first time having an actual date to this thing."

Chibi looked at Miya and said "You'll be fine." A pulled her out the limo.

In the dance

" I think this is the best dance yet." Miroku said to the table he was sitting at. The table consisted of 8 chairs,six of which were already filled. Miroku sat next to Sango, Inuyasha sat next to Miroku and had one empty chair reserved for his date, Chibi. Next to Sango sat Naraku and his secretary who was supposedly "just a friend" but everyone knew better. Across from Miroku sat Sesshomaru and there was an empty chair next to him that was reserved for Miya.

"Wonder what's taking the girls so long." Naraku said out loud.

"Limo probably hit traffic." Miroku said

"Eh whatever it is they need to hurry the hell up, I'm starved." Inuyasha said holding his stomach.

"Inuyasha your always hungry." Miroku said chuckling.

Inuyasha just shrugged he was too weak from hunger to say anything. Just then chibi walked up to the table and greeted everyone.

"Where is your friend? Did she decide not to come?" Sango asked sounding a little too eager.

"No she is here, she just went to check in her coat and then to the ladies room she will be here soon." Miya replied.

Everyone was having their own little private conversation. Inuyasha was complaining to Chibi about how hungry he was and if his sister didn't get here soon he would start eating the table cloths. Miroku ,Sango, and Naraku were discussing work. Sesshomaru was engaging in a interesting conversation with Naraku's secretary. Koga was DJ-ing and had started to play a slow jam as a beautiful figure entered on the top of the grand stairs.

_It's undeniable that we should be together__  
__It's unbelievable, how I used to say that I'd fall never__  
__The basis is need to know_

Miya didn't know what to do should she turn around? She was safe, she wasn't fully out into sight of anyone. No one had spotted her yet. She was wondering what the hell is wrong with her. She was acting like a child and she was nearly 23. She could do this, she walked out slowly and at this point she knew she couldn't turn back because a handful of people were already looking at her. They stared at this angelic beauty that radiated lights of perfection.

_If you just don't know how I feel__  
__Then let me show you that now I'm for real_

Everyone at the table were in a deep conversation. Chibi and Sesshomaru were the first people to look up. "O my G-" were both of their responses. Everyone at the table , as well as everyone in the ballroom was looking at the grand stairs.

_If all the things in time, time will reveal__  
__Yeah_

'Ok, I've managed to capture attention.' Miya thought. "Damnit," she whispered under breath. She took in a deep breath and started walking down the stairs.

_one, you're like a dream come true__  
__Two, just wanna be with you_

Miroku was shocked at how Miya looked. He have seen her dressed up but not like this. There was something about her that he hadn't seen before that he was seeing now.

_Three, girl it's plain to see__  
__That you're the only one for me and_

"She looks just like her mother." Naraku said as his eyes glistened.

"Yea she really does." Inuyasha agreed.

_Four, repeat steps one through three__  
__Five, make you fall in love with me_

"Wow Sesshomaru your a real lucky guy." Naraku's date said. Sesshomaru didn't hear her though because all his attention was focused on Miya who was now three feet away from the table.

_If ever I believe my work is done__  
__Then I'll start back at one_

Sesshomaru got up waiting to seat Miya. "Thank you" she said. He then sat down and everyone continued staring at her.

"Umm you guys a freaking me out, stop staring!"

"Can't help it Miya, you are just so beautiful." Sesshomaru said. All she could do was blush. She looked up at Miroku and smiled and he smiled back. She then turned her attention to Sango and Sango rolled her eyes. This was going to be a long night and with the tension between her and Sango and the rising fuse of jealousy Miroku had for Sesshomaru at the moment the night was going to seem extra long.

"**Fued for two" is next see what happens when two enemies sit at the same table. **


End file.
